The Captain's Daughter
by WeAreTheOutsiders
Summary: Katsune is just like every other 15 year old girl, except that she is the daughter of (former) Captain Zhao of the Fire Nation. Follow her story as she makes new friends, new enemies, hunts the avatar, becomes a better fire bender, and raises her father's blood pressure.


**I've done a story before, but I didn't really like it…so I came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy reading.**

" The captain's daughter, that's what people call me. But you know what? I am much more than a simple captain's daughter. I have a name, you know. It's Katsune, but I preferred to be called Kat for short. You could even call me that if you wish," I started to laugh but the guard gave no response.

" Ok, I see how it is. Well, you know my dad; he's your captain and the captain of the entire ship. His name is Zhao, does that ring a bell? No, well I call him whatever crosses my mind first. Zhao, Captain Zhao, Captain, or Dad, it's all the same to me," I paused to see is the guard would give a response, but I guess not.

" You see, when I was a little girl, my dad was never around much. My mom and him didn't get along very well, even when he was married to her. I guess you could say that I was the only thing that kept them together. But like that saying goes, " Good things only last so long." My dad eventually left for a ship, and that's when he and my mom split." I slid onto the floor of the cell.

" My grandmother told me stories about how they met. It was at one of those parties, they hooked up and the outcome was I. I'm very sure Zhao thought it was only going to be a one nightstand not a life commitment. My dad loves me to death and I loved him back. He taught me basic fire bending, much against my mother's wishes," I poked the guard with my finger and he gave out a disgruntled response. I sighed then continued on with my story.

" Anyway, the only reason why I'm here is because my mom is very ill. The doctors, they said it was better if I didn't stay there just incase something were to happened. They said it would be best if I were with my dad if my mother was to pass away. But I don't think she will die. She writes letters to me every month."

I paused to take one of her letters out of my boot. I showed it to the guard. " It says, ' to my dearest Katsune, I am slowly getting better and better each day. I hope all is well with your father. Love, Mom.' I miss her a ton."

Just when the guard was about to say something, the door to the brig opened and in walked my dad with two other guards. He didn't look happy to see me behind bars. " In my defense, I-" My dad silenced me by holding up his hand. I was so going to get grounded for this.

The guard opened the cell door and my dad motioned me to come out. He grabbed my arm roughly as we walked out of the brig. We exited the ship and went to the base. The whole time my dad didn't talk to me, even when we sat down to eat breakfast. I picked at the rice and fish that was in front of me. When he sighed deeply, I looked up. He had barley touched his food also.

" Katsune, I have told you multiple times not to go on board the ships without being accompanied by someone. These ships go in and out of the harbor everyday and it is very easy to get lost in one."

" You see; that's the thing. I ask people if they want to go explore some of the ships with me, but they always say they are too busy to be dealing with a child or they don't respond at all. It's boring here, what else am I suppose to do?"

Zhao sighed deeply, again. I stopped talking and ate my food in silence. It's not my fault there aren't any other teenagers around here. If every man were to bring his kid, then this would be a very chaotic place. My dad got up from the table and left the tent we were in. I got up and followed after.

" Katsune, I don't ask a lot from you. I know it's difficult living in this type of situation, but you just have to find a way to deal with it."

" Or you could just send me back home to the firenation. I miss my friends and family. "

" We have had this conversation multiple times, and my answer is still no."

" Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. I will just keep causing trouble until he sends me home. We walked and walked for the longest time ever. He was suppose to be checking in with every unit to see if they are down or had an excess amount of men. We went back down to the dock, and did an examination of every ship.

" If you ever become bored, come to me and I will give you something to do," Zhao said while reading a scroll. I ignore my dad, because someone else has caught my attention. I stare at them from a distance.

"Katsune," My dad calls, " Katsune, answer me."

" Hey, aren't that Prince Zuko and General Iroh?" I asked nodding over to where they stood.

**I got this idea in my head and it seemed pretty good, but I would like some input. Please review and all that other stuff, also constructive criticism only.**


End file.
